Recently, the field of communications has witnessed significant improvements in existing communication technologies and an increase in development of new technologies. Nowadays, an increasing number of users are making use of communication devices which provide high computing power, portability, data storage, and so forth. To enhance communication of users with their environment, new techniques and devices are being developed.
An emerging technology, namely augmented reality, may be used to enhance the user's perception of reality by providing the user with a feeling of presence and involvement in an augmented reality environment. The augmented reality can be rendered by use of devices like head-up displays, head mounted devices, smart glasses, contact lenses and so forth. The devices used to render the augmented reality may be worn by the user and may include computing units, cameras, sensors, and so forth to create virtual interfaces around the users. Additionally, the augmented reality may allow users to utilize gesture recognition technology to communicate with other devices or virtual objects in the augmented reality environment.
Present techniques to render the augmented reality involve overlaying virtual objects in the user's environment. However, the overlaying of objects may be anywhere in the user's environment and accordingly may obstruct the user's field of view. Additionally, present day techniques make use of physical control panels with buttons, sliders, and so forth, to allow user interaction with the virtual objects. In some situations, the use of physical control panels may compromise on the privacy of the user.
Therefore, in light of the foregoing discussion, there exists a need to overcome the aforementioned drawbacks associated with conventional techniques of user interaction in an augmented reality environment.